A Sister's Torment
by sarasidle3
Summary: What has Peter done to Tess? First McLeod's Daughters Fanfic plz R&R be kind.
1. Chapter 1

McLeod's Daughters

Disclaimer I do not own McLeod's Daughters I wish I did then Nick And Tess would have been together at the beginning.

Summery what has Peter done to Tess?

This Fanfiction is set in season 2.

Peter is divorced with 2 girls.

Clare knows about the girls and the ex-wife.

Clare and Peter are engaged.

Nick and Alex live at Wilgul.

It was mid evening and Clare, Becky, Meg, Jodi, Peter and Alex were sitting on the veranda drinking beer.

Peter gets up and calls over his shoulder,

"I'm going to the bathroom."

And he disappears into the house. Alex then asks,

"Where's Tess?"

"Oh she is upstairs reading her new book you know Tess." Said Clare

"Ok I thought she would be here you Nick will be over later and you just know how much she loves to see my little Brother." Alex replied, taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah because he doesn't laugh at her crazy idea's dose he unlike you and Clare." Jodi informed. Causing everyone to laugh, Just then Peter came back out on to the veranda.

"What's so funny?" asked Peter.

"Oh Jodi was informing us that Tess loves to see Nick because he doesn't laugh at all her Crazy idea's." said Meg.

A little while later Tess came onto the veranda and asked,

"Alex is Nick here?"

"No mate he said he would be over later but that was just before I left. Why you want to run another crazy idea by him?" Alex replied.

"Something like that and they are not all crazy for example the Brumbies they have saved a lot of money for Nick." Tess informed Alex then turned to Becky and said "Becky did you manage to fix the VW today."

"No Tess it needs a new Radiator but I should have the part soon sorry." Becky informed.

"Its ok Becky I will just use the Merc. Well I am off to see Nick don't wait up."

"Ok drive safe." Called Clare as Tess began to walk away.

Tess walked into the Kitchen and picked up the car keys to the Merc. Tess took a deep breath and let it out slowly she could hear laughter coming from the veranda she then began to walk to the garage were the Merc was parked.

When Tess got to Wilgul, she saw that Nick's red Ute was sitting out the front of the house. As Tess got out and shut the door as the house door opened to revel Nick Ryan standing there he walked out off the house and toward Tess. Tess had looked up at the house when she herd the door open when Nick starts to walk toward her she starts to walk towards him and meets him half way.

"I wondered who the Beautiful woman was getting out of the Merc then as I got closer I saw that it was only my neighbour's Beautiful little sister." Nick says with a smile.

"You think I'm Beautiful because I think you are pretty handsome yourself." Tess said with a sad smile. 

The sad smile did not go ignored by Nick he put his right arm over her shoulders and lead her into the house. When he got her into the house, he led her to the couch and sat her down.

"What's wrong Tess?" Nick inquired taking a seat next to her on the couch and turning round to look at her. He saw sadness in her eyes which worries him because they are usually full of life with a spark in them.

"How did you know that something was wrong?" Tess asked looking at Nick.

"Well when you smile and eyes are usually bright and full of life as well as your attitude which is also always bubbly and you just light up a room when ever you walk into one." Nick said with pure honesty in his eyes, which added to the fact that while he was saying that he took her hands in his.

Tess looked at Nick and started to cry. Nick took Tess into his arm and just held her as she cried.

After around half an hour Tess finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Sorry……I…..have……a…….big…….problem………that…….I…….don't……….know…….if…….I…….can……..tell……..Clare." Tess says still trying to calm down.

"What problem? Is it about Peter? You can tell me I will help you if I can." Says a worried Nick firing Questions at her, but immediately feeling guilty because she was upset about something and here he was firing Questions at her about what was wrong.

"Yes it's about Peter I don't think Clare will believe me if I tell her what Peter did to me." Tess says looking at the fireplace in the living room which has a few pictures on the wall above it.

**MEANWHILE AT DROVERS RUN**

"So what do you think Tess and Nick are getting up to?" Asked Jodi getting all excited like she always dose when she thinks there is going to be something to gossip.

"Jodi what make you think Tess and my little Brother Nick are up to something?" inquired looking at Jodi.

"Well she could have waited to speak with Nick in the morning when she goes to see him and don't look at me like that she goes to see Nick everyday also she said not to wait up. What else could she have meant?" Jodi so kindly explained to everyone.

"Jodi they could just be talking and actually enjoying each others company without anything else being there just like Clare and Alec they are just mates." Becky Informed .

"Yeah Jodi me and Alex are just mates." Clare conformed.

"Yeah well if that is the case why did she say and I quote "Don't wait up." Huh tell me that." Says Jodi.

"Well she may not know what time she will be back at and doesn't want Clare to worry about her. So why don't we drop the subject." Peter suggested trying to get the topic off Tess.

"Or they are drinking and Tess thinks she may not be able to drive home." Meg also suggested.

"Well I am off to bed its late." Peter said getting up, kissing Clare goodnight, and going into the house.

"Yeah me as well. Jodi?" Meg says agreeing. As she got up Jodi just groaned but getting up and following her mother down to the cottage.

"Night Clare, Alex see you in the morning." Becky says getting up and heading for the shearers quarters.

"Well I Otto get going and see if Nick is looking after your Little Sister." Alex says getting up.

"Yeah he better be looking after her if not I'll shoot him." Replies Clare getting up and both heading their separate ways.

As Alex went into the house, Nick was sitting alone in the Kitchen. He didn't look like up when he walked in, but where was Tess? The Merc was still outside.

"Hey where's Tess?" Asked Alex

Nick looked up at Alex for the first time since he came in.

"Tess is asleep in my room Peter did something to Tess your not going to like." Nick says sadly.

"What did he do Nick?" Asked Alex

**WHAT DID PETER DO R&R AND I MIGHT TELL U IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**MAYBE?**


	2. Chapter 2

McLeod's Daughters

Chapter 2

Well on with chapter 2.

Nick turned and got up and walked towards the kitchen sink and looked out the window. Alex sat at the kitchen table with shock written all over his face.

Alex was the first to speak "Has she told Clare."

Nick replied with a shaky voice, "No she's scared to."

"Clare would believe her she's her sister Clare loves Tess. She'll stick by her." Alex said getting up and going to the fridge.

He opened the fridge, picked up a beer, and shut the door.

Nick turned around to look at Alex he looked worried.

"What you thinking Nick."

"What if Peter has done this before and nobody reported him to the police?"

"Well what we do is we get Dad to find out, but that would mean"

"Telling him about what he did to Tess." Nick said cutting Alex off.

"Tell Harry, but I want to tell Clare first." Tess said coming in to the room. Alex took a good look at her for the first time since he had seen her earlier over at Drovers. She had red-rimed eyes. She walked to the kitchen table and sat down, Alex and Nick sat down on either side of her, Nick was the first to speak

"Okay sure. Would you like to tell her here away from Drovers?" Nick Asked.

"Yeah of course you can tell Clare first." Alex says confirming what Nick had just said.

"Thanks for that and yeah I would like to tell Clare here." Tess Replied.

"Well why don't we go to bed Tess you can stay here." Nick ordered getting up.

"Okay right then Nick stays in his room, Tess you get my room and I will sleep on the couch." Alex said getting up, heading for the living room.

"I could not take Alex's bed." Tess said getting up, looking at Nick.

After a lot of persuading, but Tess finally agreed to sleep in Alex's bed. She would call Clare over in the morning and tell her what Peter did to her a couple of days ago.

It was early in the morning and Tess was in the kitchen at Wilgul making breakfast when Nick entered the kitchen with a smile on his face. Tess turned to look at Nick and smiled.

"There it is." Nick says sitting down at the table.

"There what is?" A confused Tess asked.

"That smile, the bright bubbly one." Nick says hoping to clear up Tess's confusion.

Tess just smiles at him again and continues with breakfast she turns to face Nick and says. "Could you go get Alex up tell him there is food."

Nick just laughs and dose as Tess asked him to do. A few minutes later Alex came through the door with Nick close behind.

"Right that's it Tess you are moving in Nick never dose this for me." Alex said with a laugh as he sat down.

Nick started laughing as he sat down next to Alex. Tess put plates down on the table. Then she sat down they all ate breakfast in comfortable silence.

A few hours later Tess was sitting on the porch at Wilgul with a coffee. When she saw a car come down the drive towards the house when it stopped Clare got out and walked towards Tess and sat down next to her.

"Why did you bring here we have work to do? Drovers isn't going to run its self you know." Clare said with a heavy sigh looking at Tess.

"I know but I have to tell you something that you're not going to like." Tess informed with a waver in her voice.

"What do you have to tell me?" Clare questioned looking at Tess.

Tess continued to look out in front of her towards the driveway.

"It has to do with Peter."

"What about him?"

"He did something to me that I am scared to tell you, but I have to tell you because I can't live in the house with him without you knowing what he did to me." Tess said quickly trying not to let the tears fall at the thought about what she had to tell her sister.

"What happened did he do? Tell you he didn't think that your organic idea was a bit far fetched." Clare asked still looking at Tess.

"No."

"Well what then?"

**AT DROVERS **

Clare pulled up to the house and spotted Jodi.

"JODI!" Yelled Clare

Jodi turned to look at Clare and saw her face coming toward her looking like she had a fight with Tess but angry at the same time.

"Yes Clare." Jodi asked a little scared.

"Have you seen Peter?" Clare asked more softly than before.

"Yeah he said he was going to check on Blaze why? Where is Tess?" Jodi replied.

"Tess is still at Wilgul helping Nick and Alex and thanks. Oh and sorry for yelling I didn't mean to scare you." Clare says walking away towards Blaze's Stable.

When she saw Peter, he was clapping Blaze. She walked over to him and said.

"Is it true did you do it?"

Peter looked shocked and the turned to face Clare with pure utter confusion.

**WELL WHAT YOU THINK STILL LIKE IT.**

**TELL ME PLZ.**

**WHAT HAS PETER DONE GIVE ME UR SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT U THINK HE DID. **


	3. Chapter 3

**McLeod's Daughters**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer - Still do not own them, Still wishing I did.**

**Here is to all that reviewed me thank you for all your support on this work in progress.**

Clare was in the office when Tess came in she looked at her and got up and went to stand in front of her before Tess could say anything Clare hand made contact with her face.

"He said that you came on to him and he turned you down and this is you getting back at him. He is my Fiancé Tess how could you." asked Clare.

Tess stood there with her hand at her face looking at Clare with shock, but recovered quickly and replied, "I didn't come on to him Clare, but he did Rape me."

"No this is just some pathetic attempt to get back at him for turning you down."

"No he did Rape me, but you would believe him over your own Sister fine I just hope he doesn't do anything to Jodi or Becky. I will get my things later when no one is here." With that, Tess turned and ran out the office.

**AT KILLARNY, (**I think that is how you spell it correct me if I am wrong plz

Harry was sitting in the garden enjoying his Lunch with his wife Liz Ryan when Nick rounded the corner and walked right up to him and Liz. 

"Dad, may I speak to you in the office for a minute please."

"Yes sure lets go then."

Both men left and went into the house to talk in the office. When they got in Harry shut the door and turned to his youngest son.

"What seems to be the problem Nick?"

"I need your help on something."

"What?"

"I need you to do a background check on somebody."

"Who is it?"

"Peter."

"Why Peter Nick?"

"He did something to Tess that your not going to like and I need to find out if he's done it before."

"What did he do to her?"

"He Raped her."

"WHAT!"

"Dad calm down I said you weren't going to like it."

"Ok I'll see what I can get I'll let you know what I find on him."

"Thanks Dad. I have got to go and find out how the chat with Clare went."

"Ok tell Tess I am here for her and let me know what Clare says."

"Will do Bye Dad tell Mum I said bye." With that, Nick disappeared out the office and Harry sat down behind the Desk and started to make some phone calls.

**AT WILGUL**

Nick came up to the house in his Red Ute and when he got there he saw an Orange VW Bug that belonged to only one person Tess. Nick got out the Ute and made his way inside when he got in he herd crying coming from his bedroom. He went to his room and saw Tess sitting there crying.

"Aww Tess come here" Nick said sitting down on the bed next to her and wrapping his arms round her, and telling her "it was ok" and "he was here for her" hoping to calm her down which in someway it did because she knew she wasn't alone.

"What did Clare say?" 

"She asked him about it and he said that I came on to him and that this is my way of getting back at him for turning me down."

"Aww Tess I don't know what to say."

"What did Harry say?"

"Dad said he would see what he could find out and to tell you that he is here for you. I've to phone him and tell him what Clare said."

"Oh well at least I have Harry Ryan on my side. I just wish I had my sister too."

Just then, Alex came in and shouted on Nick and Tess. They got up and went to find out what Alex wanted.

"Yes Alex."

"Oh Nick did you speak to Dad."

"Yeah" Nick then went on to tell Alex the same as what he told Tess.

Alex turned to Tess after hearing what Nick said and asked " What did Clare say?"

Tess proceeded to tell him the same thing she told Nick.

"WHAT THE HELL SHE'S YOUR BLOODY SISTER." Alex yelled with anger.

"I know but I can't make her believe me Alex."

"She should believe you it's the unwritten rule of being the older sibling."

"I didn't know there was one." Tess with a smile replied

Nick laughed at that comment just then Tess saw Alex's hand and instantly knew what he did.

"Alex tell me you didn't hit Peter."

"Ok I won't tell you."

"ALEX" said Nick and Tess in unison.

"What he had it coming."

**AT KILLARNY **

Harry went to speak with Liz he had been in his office ever since Nick had come by at Lunch.

"Liz do you like Peter?"

"Yes he is a nice man and good for Clare."

"Well his past tell a different story. Nick came and told me something that I don't like."

"What is it Harry?"

"Nick said Peter Raped Tess, and Clare doesn't seem to believe her."

"Oh my is Tess okay." Liz asked acting all concerned for her.

"Cut the crap Liz I know you don't like Tess so don't pretend for a second that you are concerned for her."

"Okay I don't like the girl, but maybe she is trying to split Peter and Clare up."

"I can't believe you would say something like that she loves her sister all Tess want is her to be happy."

**AT DROVERS**

Clare was seeing to Peter's wounds that he had told her he got from Alex when they herd a car pull up. Alex came round the corner and up to them and said "Clare you are her big sister she needs you and what do you do you turn your back on her. You should be ashamed to call your self a big sister. Now I am going to get some clothes for Tess and leave." As Alex started to walk into the house he turned to Peter and said "If you step one foot on Wilgul we will shoot you and don't bother coming near Tess Nick is looking after her. She doesn't need you Clare."

Alex went into the house to retrieve clothes for Tess.

**AT WILGUL **

**(MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT)**

Tess was sleeping when she awoke to a noise outside the window she got scared thing it was Peter, and got up and went to Alex who was snoring on the couch and began to wake him up. "Alex wake up." She said shaking him. Alex woke with a start "Tess what's wrong" asked Alex worried.

"I think Peter is outside the bedroom window watching me."

**WELL THERE WE GO CHAPTER 3 WHAT DO YOU THINK STILL LIKE **

**IS IT PETER OR NOT **

**YOU TELL ME **

**REMEMBER R&R PLZ **


	4. Chapter 4

**McLeod's Daughters**

**Chapter 4**

**Here is all that have reviewed me so far and to the ones that read but don't review because I do that sometimes sorry.**

**Here we go**

"What do you mean?" Alex whispered looking at Tess.

Tess looked like a little girl who thought that the boogie monster was in her closet.

"It's ok Tess I'll go see."

"Ok"

As Alex went out the front door, Tess went to wake Nick up because she was scared. Tess went into Nick's room and walked over to his bed and began to shake him a little Nick began to stir awake. He looked at Tess and Eminently thought something was wrong.

"What's Wrong Tess?"

"I think Peter is outside watching me through the bedroom window."

"What makes you think that?" Nick asked now standing in front of her worry etched in to his face.

"I woke up because there was a noise outside the window I went and woke Alex up and now he is looking outside." Just as Tess finished they herd the front door open and close.

"ALEX" Nick shouted

"Yeah" Alex yelled back.

Nick and Tess come out from the Nick's bedroom with Tess clutching at Nick's hand for deer life. Alex looked at them with wide eyes.

"Don't look at us like that she was scared and she woke me up to."

"Yeah and what did you see was in Him."

"Tess there was foot prints outside the window but that was it I think that when you got up he has taken off." Alex Replied

"Ok well at least he is Gone Tess." Nick said looking at Tess.

"Tell you what why don't you stay with Nick tonight and I will stay in my room." Alex suggested.

"Yeah that way you won't be scared and you also won't be alone." Nick agreed.

"I don't know. Someone might think that I'm making everything up." Tess said.

"Why so you can destroy your relationship with your sister just so you can get in to bed with my little brother. Yeah right Tess you don't lie" Alec stated with a laugh at the end of the statement.

"Ok if you are sure Nick I will stay in your bed." Tess said with a sad smile.

With that, Nick and Tess went to bed and Alex went to bed as well.

**AT DROVERS RUN (in the morning)**

Clare sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast with Meg, Becky, Jodi and Peter. When they herd footsteps coming toward the kitchen, they turned to look at the kitchen door to see Tess. She looked like she had not slept in days she just looked at Clare.

"Tess do you want some Breaky." Meg asked standing up and going to get a plate.

"No thank you I already had breakfast but thank you anyway." Tess answered looking at Meg she then turned and called over her shoulder "I'm going to check the boundary fences." As she walked out the door, Clare got up and followed her calling after her.

Tess turned to face Clare at the bottom of the stairs.

"What you going to hit me again."

"No you're my sister."

"Yeah I am but you decided that I wasn't yesterday when you took his side over your own sister. You believed his lie." With that said, she turned and went towards the horses.

When Tess reached the horses a man was there loading a beautiful white horse in to a horsebox.

"What are you doing with my horse?" Tess asked stopping the man putting the white horse in to the horsebox.

"Your horse the man in the house said it was his and he gave it to me." The Man said as he tied the horse in the horsebox.

"Wait here and get that horse out of there now."

Tess stormed back up to the house. Tess walked straight up and into the house and yelled "Peter how dare, you."

Clare came out of the office and looked at Tess.

"Where is He?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me where he is."

"I'm here Tess what is it." Peter said coming down the stairs.

"You are getting rid of Oscar he's mine not yours."

"What Peter he belongs to Tess."

"I was getting him sent to Wilgul thought you would want him there." Peter said as the man that was putting Oscar Tess's white horse into the horsebox.

"Hey that horse is back in the stables. When you want to give me a horse next time, make sure it's your own horse." The man said he then turned and left.

"Keep your hands off my things. That includes my horse and my room and stay away from me."

"Tess"

"No Clare you chose him over your sister yesterday so from now on you can treat me like a hand ok I don't care now." With that Tess stormed out of the house and down to Oscar.

When Tess got to the stables, she let out a loud sigh she walked over to Oscar and started to clap him.

"Oh Oscar what am I going to do. Why don't I take you to Wilgul and there me, Nick and Alex can look after you. You will be happy there no Peter. Now let's go check some Fences." Tess said to the animal as she saddled him up.

**AT KILLARNY **

Harry was sitting at his desk in his office looking at some papers when Nick and Alex appeared at the door to his office.

"Nick, Alex I have information on Peter." Harry said while beckoning them to take a seat.

"What do you have Dad." Nick asked.

"Well it seems he has done this to his ex-wife's sister and she and her sister Peter's Ex-wife haven't spoken since and that was at least 15 years ago."

"What." Alex said in shock.

"I know what he is up to. He want Clare to own all of Drovers and by doing this to Tess. He thinks she will back down, but being Tess she won't." Nick says as he leans back in the chair.

**LATER ON AT WILGUL.**

Tess sat on the couch staring at her hands. Nick and Alex walked through the front door, came over, and sat down next to her. Alex saw something on her face he moved a peace of hair from her face.

What he saw made his blood boil.

Nick took a good look at her and saw a very bruised face of Tess.

"Did he do this? I am going to kill him." Alex said getting angry and standing up and heading for the door.

"Alex don't you will only make thinks worse."

"Tess look what he has done to you." Nick says putting an arm around her.

**AT DROVERS**

Peter was standing beside Clare talking with Liz Ryan in the driveway next to her car. When they saw another car pull up, as the car got closer they all knew it belonged to only one man Harry Ryan.

Harry got out his car and walked towards the three of them.

"Harry I guess you know what Tess has been saying." Peter says to Harry.

"It's Mr Ryan to you and yes Nick told me and judging by the black eye you have Alex already clocked you."

"What makes you say it was Alex?"

"Oh because Alex acts first thinks later and he dose boxing. Nick thinks first then acts accordingly." Just as Harry finished the herd a car pull up Harry turns to see Alex getting out his car and walking towards Peter.

Alex stands in front of Peter and before anyone can say something Alex hits in the stomach just as Peter bends forward and grabs his stomach in pain just as Alex's knee connects with him in the face breaking his nose.

He then grabs him by the shirt, pulls him up, throws him in to his mum's car door, holds him there, and says to him "I told you to stay away from Tess but you had to come and kick the living hell out of her. Stay the HELL AWAY FROM HER." Alex yelled the last part. He turns and looks towards Clare and his Mum who look shocked he then turns to see a smile on Harry's face.

"See you later Dad. I'm off to see if Tess is ok" Alex says with the same smile that Harry had just moments before.

Alex walks back to his car, gets in and drives back up the driveway.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK NOW TELL ME PLZ **

**IN ADDITION, THANK YOU ALL AGAIN.**

**SARASIDLE3**


	5. Chapter 5

**McLEOD'S DAUGHTERS**

**Chapter 5**

**Here we go with Chapter 5.**

**AT DROVERS**

Peter slumps to the ground Clare and Liz are at his side within seconds.

Clare turns to Harry and says, "Are you not going to do anything about this."

"No I hate men that hit women especially one as nice as Tess."

"Harry." Liz said angrily.

"Well I will go see Tess then I will see you at home." Harry said then turns and walks back to his car and gets in then drives back up the driveway the same way that Alex drove up,.

**AT WILGUL **

Nick sits on the couch waiting on Alex to come back in a way knowing that Alex had gone to Drovers.

The front door opened and Alex walks through the door. Nick turns to look at him and notices his hand all red and sore looking.

"You hit him didn't you? She said not to do anything because you would make things worse." Nick says standing up and going to the fireplace and picking up a picture of Him and Alex with Tess in the middle. She looked so happy and bubbly not how she is now. Alex walks to where Nick is standing and takes the picture from his hand and says, "I wish she would be that person again. I miss that Tess."

"I want that me back." Tess said from behind them looking like hell.

Nick and Alex turned and looked at Tess.

"I want to go to the Police about Peter. Will you two come with me?"

"Of course we will and you are doing the right thing by going to the police. Maybe Clare will see what type of a monster he is." Alex said walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Tess wrapped her arms around his waist for a few moments and pulled apart and then they herd a car pull up outside the three of them looked at each other. Nick turns and walks to the door signalling them to stay where they were as Nick got to the door he was, prepared for Peter or Clare to be on the other side of the door but when he opened the door he, gave out a loud sigh of relief to see his Father Harry Ryan standing there.

"Dad" Nick said with relief clear in his voice.

"Hello Nick you sound relieved to see who did you think it was going to be Peter or Clare perhaps. Now you going to invite me in or do I just stand outside." Harry replied to Nick.

"Oh sorry Dad come in," Nick said opening the door wider and waving his arm encouraging him to come in.

As Harry came in to the house he walked over to Tess and asked,

"Are you alright Tess" In a caring unlike Harry sort of way.

"Yeah I will be once I speak with Frank"

"You're going to speak with Frank. When are you going?"

"Tonight I hope"

"Good the sooner you go and see him the better" Harry Said putting an arm around her shoulders and leads her towards the front door.

"I know but I don't want him to think I am being stupid and silly and making it up just to split Clare and Peter up." Tess said getting hitch in her voice as she fights hard not to cry.

"No they will not because I am going with you." Harry insisted and began guiding Tess to his car followed closely behind by Nick and Alex.

They all got into Harry's car and left to go see Detective Frank DeCosta.

**DROVERS RUN**

Clare is sitting up in bed looking at a picture of her and Tess when they were children before she went to the City with Ruth when Peter came in.

"What you looking at?" Peter asked climbing into bed.

"Oh just a picture of me and Tess when we were children before she left for the City, with her Mum" Clare answered with a sad smile as she turns her head to the left to look at him.

"What's wrong Hunny?" Peter asked putting an arm around her and pulling her into his side.

"Oh it's just I hate when me and Tess fight, but she has never moved out before. Alex and Nick have never stopped talking to me before when we fight. I miss my little sister." Clare said snuggling into him.

"I know sweetheart but things will get better in time you'll see." He said in a caring tone then added "Now lets go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

Peter turned out the bedside lamp and they settled down for the night unaware that Tess was in town just two hours away telling Detective Frank DeCosta what Peter had done to her.

**AT THE POLICE STATION**

Tess sat in the office in front of the desk looking at Frank DeCosta. Harry sat beside Tess holding her hand while Nick and Alex stood behind them.

"Well Tess what do you want to tell me apart from how you became all bruised in the face." Frank asked.

"Well yes Frank you see Peter Johnson attacked me today in the stables at Wilgul. He also attacked me a week ago." Tess Explained.

"What's happened Tess?" Frank Inquired.

**HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE**

**I AM EVIL AND LOVING IT.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**SARASIDLE3**


	6. Chapter 6

**McLEOD'S DAUGHTERS**

**Chapter 6**

**Here we go with Chapter 6 thank you all for your reviews.**

**AT WILGUL**

The rain was coming down heavy and Nick and Alex were not back yet from working on the farm she had not been out since she got back from the Police station. She got up and went to the kitchen, and started to make the dinner. When the dinner was on cooking, she went to the fireplace and started a large fire so that when Nick and Alex came in they came into a warm house. An hour later Nick and Alex came in the door completely soaked through to the skin.

"Why don't you two go and put on some clean dry clothes and I will put dinner on the table." Tess said with a half smile.

"Ok later oh and I checked on Oscar and he is fine." Nick answered.

"Ok thanks."

"Oh Tess what's for dinner." Alex asked while rubbing his stomach and licking his lips.

Tess let out a small laugh and says,

"I'm not telling you till you have got out of your wet clothes now go both of you." Tess demanded and pointed towards the bedrooms.

"Yes maim." Nick and Alex said in unison while saluting her like two good solders.

Tess just laughed and watched them go to the bedrooms to change into dry clothes. About ten minutes later Nick and Alex came out of the bedrooms dry and clean as they headed to the kitchen they smelled something good they know they would eating a good meal after all this was Tess. Nick and Alex got to the kitchen to see the table set, Tess humming as she worked at the cooker.

Tess turned to see Nick and Alex looking at her with smiles on there faces from the kitchen door.

"What?" Tess said with a half smile.

"Oh nothing but do you always hum when you cook." Nick asked with a big grin.

"Sometimes now sit and I'll tell you what we are having for dinner."

Nick and Alex did as they were told and sat at the table. They waited on dinner and for Tess to tell them what they are having.

"Well here we go Chicken Curry with Steamed Rice and for after we will be having Apricot and Pear Tart with Custard or Cream which ever you decide to have." Tess said while putting a bowl style pot in the middle of the table containing the curry and a similar style bowl containing the Steamed Rice. Tess began to put the Curry and Rice on the plates as Alex asked, "Mmm smells and looks good Tess."

"Thank you Alex I know you will enjoy it." Tess said sitting down and Starting to eat her dinner along with Nick and Alex.

**DROVERS**

Clare, Peter, Meg, Jodi and Beaky sat round the dinning room table eating Apricot Chicken in silence it was a comfortable silence. Just then, they herd Frank DeCosta coming down the hall calling out for Clare and Peter.

"In here Frank." Clare called back indicating the dinning room.

Frank walked into the dinning room and asked, "May I speak to you Peter alone."

"Sure we can talk in the Office follow me." Peter said getting up and heading for the Office followed by Frank. Clare and everyone else looked at each other with surprise.

As Peter went into the office, he went and stood by the desk and turned to see Frank walking in. Frank then turned and shut the door.

"What is this about Frank?" Peter asked as Frank turned to look at him.

"Peter Tess has made an allegation about you." Frank informed while playing with his hat, which has become some sort of a habit.

"Oh she said the same thing to Clare and she asked me about that. I will tell you the same thing to you that I told Clare Tess came on to me and I told her no. It's just her way of getting back at me and also I think she thinks I am going to take Clare from her which I would never do. They are sisters after all." Peter informed Frank with voice that sounds so sincere a blind person would believe him.

"I thought that just had to come and let you know about the allegations. Oh if you don't mind me asking what happened to your face." Frank asked.

"Oh I guess Alex believes her and he came by here and gave me a seeing to as you can clearly see." Peter Replied.

"Oh ok I will see you later and sorry for interrupting your dinner." Frank said while opening the door and leaving.

**AT KILLARNY **

Harry sits in the living room with a glass of scotch just watching the rainfall down the window when Liz came in with a tray that has a pot of tea, two teacups, and a bowl of sugar as well as a little jug with milk in it.

"What are you thinking about dear?" Liz asked while pouring a cup of tea for herself and Harry.

"Oh I was just thinking how Tess must be feeling with the thought that she might lose the relationship with her sister." Harry said with sadness in his voice he then looked at his glass then gulped it down in one mouth full.

"Oh I do not believe he would what Tess is saying he is such a nice person." Liz said with a stern but posh voice much like the one that she uses when talking with Tess alone.

Harry got up and went to a decanter that contained more scotch he then went on to fill his glass again.

"Don't use that tone with me I am not Tess. Yes, Liz I know about what you say to Tess and by the way, I do not like it so leave her alone. I talk to her because I like Tess. Did you know that Peter has done this before?" Harry informed her as he walked back to the chair he was sitting in.

"No I didn't who to?" Liz asked scared for the safety of Jodi and Clare.

"He did it to his Ex-Wife's little sister she was the same age then as Tess is now. They owned a boutique and after his Ex-Wife did not believe her sister. She sold her half of the boutique to her sister, and then went on to sell her house. She lives in Sydney now." Harry informed her with a little hitch in his voice. He got up, walked out to the veranda, and watched the rain hit off the ground hard as he finished his scotch.

**AT WILGUL**

Alex had long since gone to bed and that left Nick and Tess up alone. They were sitting on the couch talking they had talked about when Tess lived in city and about the accident, Nick had when he was a kid.

"What are you going to do about Drovers and Clare?" Nick asked.

"I don't know I am not selling my half I love Drovers." Tess answered.

Nick just nodded his head and looked up at the clock and noticed the time and stood up, held out his hand and said,

"Hey look at the time we should go to bed we have an early start in the morning."

As Tess stood up, taking Nick's hand when they herd someone at the door. Nick looked at Tess then went to answer the door. When Nick opened the door there stood Clare McLeod.

"Can I speak with my sister Please Nick?" Clare asked looking at Tess over Nick's shoulder.

Nick looked over his shoulder at Tess for assurance that it was ok for him to leave her alone with Clare.

"It's ok Nick." Tess assured him, and Nick left and as he walked past Tess, he whispered something in her ear, which made Tess nod her head in a yes action.

Clare walked into the house and shut the door behind her.

"Why are you doing this?" said Clare.

"What do you mean?"

"Peter? You are making our life's hell Tess."

"Oh sorry I didn't want Peter to Rape me but he did and now I am being threatened by him to sell my share in Drovers, but I am not going to back down and let him win. I AM NOT A DOOR MAT FOR HIM TO TRAMPLE ON." Tess said yelling the last part.

**WHAT NOW.**

**PETER HAS BEEN DONE.**

**WILL CLARE AND TESS EVER BE THE SAME AGAIN.**


	7. Chapter 7

**McLEOD'S DAUGHTERS**

**CHAPTER 7**

Hey thanks for the reviews I love all your comments.

"I think you should leave now Clare." Nick said coming from his bedroom after hearing what Tess had said to Clare.

"Ok I will go but Tess stay away from me." Clare said with disgust in her voice.

Clare turned around and began to walk out the door.

"I would but I own half of Drovers Run and I am not selling." Tess said with a smile.

Clare shook her head and walked out shutting the door behind her. Nick walked over to her and put an arm around her.

"Alex really must have been tired he seems to have slept through your yelling at Clare." Nick laughed and started to guide Tess towards the back of the house.

**AT DROVERS**

Clare came in the house and sat down at the kitchen table with a loud sigh. Peter came in the kitchen in his pyjamas.

"I herd you come in. What happened with Tess?" Peter asked acting concerned about her relationship with her sister.

"We had a fight and I told her to stay away from me." Clare said starting to cry.

"Oh hunny you will sort things out and then you will have your sister back." Peter said with fake sympathy.

As the sun rose over Drovers Run a white horse could be seen ridding over the vast land as the horse got near the stables the blonde haired rider pulled the horse to a stop. She looked over to the house and then she herd a voice calling her name behind her as she was about to dismount the horse. She turned her horse round to see who called her name and there stood Peter.

**AT KILLARNY **

Harry was getting ready to go out when Liz asked him,

"Where are you going?"

"Oh I am off to Drovers to discuss the Breading of Blaze and also to discuss a fee for Wildfire." Harry replied.

With that Harry picked up his car keys and walked out the door while putting on his hat. Liz watched him walk away she turned and picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Oh hello dear it's Liz Ryan. I was wondering if you wanted to come for a visit." Liz said into the phone.

"Oh of course it's ok Nick and I were just talking and he was saying that he would love to see you." Liz said obviously lying but in her sweet voice.

"Oh good we will see you tomorrow afternoon." Liz said with a very bright smile.

"Bye." Liz said and she put the phone down and then went looking for Rona.

**AT WILGUIL **

Nick was working on his old jeep for what seemed like the hundredth time that day when he herd a car pull up. He went to see who is was. Nick walked out the shed and round to the house where he saw his mother's car he sighed and walked into the house.

When Nick walked into the house his mother turned around and said,

"Oh Nick I have some wonderful news."

"What would that be mum?" Nick asked not really caring because his mind was on a certain Blonde McLeod.

"Well I phoned someone and she is coming to see you tomorrow afternoon." Liz said with a smug smile.

"Mum who did you call?" Nick getting angry for his mother interfering with his life he only wanted one girl and she was going through hell right now.

"Well I phoned "

**IN HARRY'S CAR**

Harry was driving past Wilgul Harry thoughts went to Tess he could hardly imagine what she was going through and he knew that Liz was planning something but he didn't know what, but he was going to find out.

As Harry got closer to Drovers, he was dreading seeing Peter because all he wants to do is hit him but Alex already got to him.

Harry turned into Drovers and went down the driveway to the back of the house.

**AT DROVERS **

Harry pulled up to the back of the house. When he got out the car, he looked around then Harry herd a scream coming from the stables Harry then started to run for the stables, as Harry got closer to the stables he could hear some saying "No stop Please." Harry knew whom the voice belonged to he noticed Becky and she was running towards the stables too.

When Harry and Becky opened the doors to the stables there was the sight that Harry never wanted to see.

As Clare walked out the back of the house and saw Harry and Becky walking towards Harry's car with a distraught Tess. Clare ran towards them "Oh my got Tess are you ok?" Clare asked trying to make sure Tess was ok.

Tess looked at Clare she then pulled away and took a couple of steps to be in front of Clare she looked her in the eye. Clare stood looking at Tess who had a Black eye and a swollen lip. Tess raised her hand and slapped Clare hard across the face and said

"You told me to stay away from you so don't act like you care Peter did this to me."

Tess turned to Harry and asked, "Could you take me back to Wilgul please Harry"

"Of course Tess, Becky could you take Oscar back to Wilgul." Harry said.

"Yeah sure Harry" Becky replied and went to get Oscar.

As Tess went to get in Harry's car Clare ran up to her, grabbed her arm, and turned.

"Ouch Clare" Tess said with hurt in her voice.

"Sorry Tess but I didn't mean to say those things, but I was angry and upset."

"Upset your upset what about me I am going through hell Clare and you won't believe me. Can we go now?" Tess said with tears rolling down her face. Harry walked over to Tess and hugged her then pulled away and put her in the car. He then turned to Clare and said,

"You should phone the police and have him arrested because Becky and I went in to the Stables all we saw was Peter Raping your Sister."

Harry in the car and drove away leaving Clare standing there alone, Clare did not know what to think.

**AT WILGUL**

Harry pulled up to the house at Wilgul. Harry saw the front door open and Nick and Alex walked out and over to the car. When Nick saw Tess through the window and started to half-limp half run towards the car. When Nick got to the passenger side he opened the door and asked,

"Tess what happened hunny?"

Tess looked at Nick, got out, hugged him, and started to cry hard.

"Nick, Alex Peter assaulted her again and this time Becky and I walked in on it."

**HEYWHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER R&R PLZ**


	8. Chapter 8

**McLEOD'S DAUGHTERS**

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks for all your reviews I hope you all like the fan fiction. Still that is LOL anyway keep R&R because I love them.**

**On with chapter 8**

Nick stood shocked as he wrapped his arms around Tess and tried to calm her down by saying,

"Sh It's ok I'm here." As he rubbed her back up, and down.

Alex started to pace back and forth like a caged lion. Harry looked at the ground. They all stood in silence for a few minutes then Nick broke the silence by saying,

"Tess you need to go to the Hospital and get one of those Rape things done." Nick said looking into her eyes.

Tess nodded in agreement, turned to Alex, and said, "Please don't do anything stupid I want him jail not Hospital."

All Alex could do was walk over to Tess and give her a hug.

"I won't do anything to him I Promise." Alex whispered in her ear.

Harry said, "Right then Tess, Nick and Alex get in the car we are going to the Hospital now."

With Harry saying that they all got in to Harry's car and went off to the Hospital so that Tess could be examined and then Peter could go to jail.

When Harry pulled up to the Hospital he parked the car and the they walked in.

Harry walked up to reception.

"Hello can I help you?" the receptionist asked Harry.

"Yes you can help me my son's Fiancé was Raped and we were wondering if someone could do that Rape thing." Harry said with sadness in his voice.

"Oh I'm sorry I will see if I can get a Female Doctor to give, sorry what is her name." The receptionist asked.

"Oh her name is Tess McLeod." Harry informed.

"Ok and your son's name please."

"Nick Ryan."

"Ok thank you I will go see the Doctor now Please take a seat."

"Ok thank you." Harry said as the Receptionist got up and went to find the doctor Harry turned from the Receptionist's desk and saw Tess sitting in between Nick and Alex.

Tess is sitting with Nick and Alex holding both their hands with her head on Nick's shoulder. Harry came and sat down next to them and waited.

**AT DROVERS**

Becky sat in the dinning room with Jodi, Meg, Peter and Clare. It was silence Clare was the first to speak.

"Is what Harry and Tess true Becky?" Clare asked.

"Yes it is" Becky replied.

"You liar!" Peter Yelled.

"PETER BE QUITE" Clare shouted.

"Clare" Peter pleaded.

Clare looked at him with anger and frustration. Becky looked between Clare and Peter, got up, and walked out of the dinning room followed by Jodi and Meg.

As Becky walked out the door and up to the shearers' quarters, she could hear Jodi and Meg shouting on her.

She got to the door of her room and turned around to look at Jodi and Meg who had just reached her.

"Becky are you ok?" Jodi asked looking at her with concern in her eyes. Becky looked at them and said,

"I am going to go see Tess."

"Why!" Said Meg

"Well Peter Raped her twice why do you think I am going to see her." Becky replied.

With that said Becky went in to her room and came out a few minutes later with a jacket and then started down to the Merc and got in.

As Becky drove away, Meg and Jodi looked at each other in confusion.

"What did Becky mean by twice?" Jodi asked her mum.

"I don't know. We only know about the one that happened in the stables." Meg replied to her daughters.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Nick was sitting at the kitchen at Killarney with Tess and his Dad when his mum Liz walked in with her guest that has been around for the last two weeks.

"Nick darling how are you this afternoon." Liz asked.

"I am fine Mum. Hi Sally." Nick replied and asked Sally.

"Oh I am fine Nick thank you for asking." Sally replied.

"Nick, Tess could I see you outside in the garden please." Harry asked getting up and starting to walk out the door to the garden.

Tess looked at Nick as the get up and follows, Harry outside leaving Sally and Liz looking at the backs of Harry, Nick and Tess. When Nick and Tess reached Harry who was sitting by the pool, he turned to face them when he heard footsteps.

Harry stood up he gestured for the two to walk with him as they began to walk with Harry he began to say,

"I have decided to send you two and Alex away on holiday to Scotland so that the three of you can see the Edinburgh Festival."

"What Dad we can't we have Wilgul and Tess has Drovers." Nick said trying to get his dad to give up on the Holiday idea.

"Don't worry about Wilgul and Drovers will be alright. You three need this especially you Tess." Harry said as he stopped to give them an envelope.

As Nick took the envelope and looked inside, he saw three plane tickets to Edinburgh Airport Scotland.

"Now go tell Alex and start packing, oh and don't tell your mother. Now I want to talk to Tess alone Nick I will drive her back to Wilgul." Harry said as he took Tess down the garden and Nick walked away with the Tickets.

"Now I have something for you." Harry said as they stopped at the Liz's roses.

"What would that be Harry?" Tess asked looking at the roses.

"This." Harry replied and gave her an envelope.

Tess looked inside and saw something that made her intake a sharp breath.

**AT WILGUL**

Nick came home to find Alex out the front working on Nick's old jeep.

Alex looked up when he saw Nick get out of the car.

"Where's Tess?" Alex asked while he fiddled with the engine of the Jeep.

"She's with Dad he wanted to talk to her." Nick answered.

"Ok why did he want to see you?" Alex asked.

"He wanted to give me you and Tess something." Nick answered.

"What did he give us?" Alex asked now looking at Nick, giving him his complete attention.

"He gave us tickets to Scotland's Edinburgh Festival." Nick informed Alex.

"What, when do we leave, and dose mum know?" Alex asked looking at Nick in surprise.

"No mum doesn't know, but we are not to tell her at all. We leave tomorrow morning. Dad says that we are not to worry about Wilgul and Tess has not to worry about Drovers."

"Ok then I guess we should start packing then" Alex said as he noticed Harry pull up and Tess get out of the car.

Tess waved to Harry as he left. She walked over to the boys and handed them an envelope. They looked at her and then Alex took the envelope and looked inside he gasped in shock and then handed the envelope to Nick. Nick gasped and said,

"This must be…..."

**HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK KNOW STILL GOOD YOU TELL ME.**

**WHAT SHOULD BE IN THE ENVELOPE?**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD BE IN IT.**

**KEEP R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**McLEOD'S DAUGHTERS**

**Hey thanks to all who have reviewed this Fanfiction I really appreciate all your comments. **

**Anyway on with the Chapter**

**Oh and I big help to **Laby Anne Boleyn **my Beta reader.**

**A SISTER'S TORMENT**

**CHAPTER 9**

**DROVERS RUN TWO WEEKS LATER**

Peter sat on the phone in the study talking on the phone with somebody.

"Right, so you'll take care of her." Peter said down the phone.

To passing ears this phone call could be about his youngest daughter with his ex-wife or soon to be ex-wife.

"Ok, good make sure it's done. Look, call me when it's done but not here on my mobile. Bye." Peter said putting the phone back in its cradle.

What Peter didn't relies was that Becky every word he said to the mystery person on the phone. Peter then got up and left the study in search of Clare and everyone who by now where probably having lunch on the veranda.

As he left in direction of the veranda he had a somewhat evil smile on his face.

This didn't go unnoticed by Becky.

As Becky snuck from the Dinning Room where she hid from Peter to the study she heard Claire say something about needing to see Tess today about the Alpacas.

As Becky sat in chair that Peter had not long vacated she picked up the phone determined to find out who he was on the phone with. Becky managed to find the number by pressing redial.

"Hello." A Gruff sounding man on the other end said.

At this Becky had jotted down the number just as the man answered the phone she hung up. She ripped the bit paper off the pad she had written on and got up grabbing it as she left and stuffing it in her back pocket.

When Becky rounded the corner out of the office she bumped right in to Peter.

"Becky what were you doing in the office?"

Becky looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

**AT KILLARNEY **

Harry sat on the Phone in his office when Liz entered. Harry looked up and held up his hand to signal she was to wait a couple of minutes.

Liz preceded sit across from Harry on the other side of the desk.

"Right so get back to me when you know more about it." Harry said the put the phone down.

Harry turned to Liz and asked, "If this is about where Nick and Alex are I am not telling you."

"No this is not about them all though I would love to know where they have been for the last two weeks, but remember Sally well I invited her up for the next three weeks." Liz replied.

Harry looked at her with shock and Replied, "Let me guess she will be here to see Nick and you think Nick is just going to Abandon Tess the way Clare has. " Harry said getting angry with Liz.

"Oh come on Harry she hates Peter so she's making up the ridiculous clam about him." Liz replied with frustration on how he could be on Tess's side.

"LIZ PETER HAS DONE THIS BEFORE TO JULIE'S SISTER. YOU KNOW TESS IS RIGHT AND ALWAYS HAS BEEN YOU HATE HER AND I DON'T WHY!" Harry yelled standing up from the desk and walked out the office and out the front door.

**AT WILGUL **

Harry pulled up the driveway to Wilgul he wouldn't say this to anyone but he was proud of Nick and he could tell he was in-love with the Youngest McLeod.

He could hear music coming from the house there for he knew that they were back from stockyards. As he got out the Ute he saw Nick and Alex coming round from the yards talking and laughing. Something they haven't done since this whole mess with Peter and Tess began just then Nick and Alex saw the Harry was there and they began walking towards him when they herd Tess singing inside the house.

As the all got just inside the front door the saw a figure moving inside the Kitchen, They all went and watched Tess sing and cook not realizing that Nick, Alex and Harry were all watching her.

_We are sisters _

_We need each other_

_Need your passion_

_Need your heart_

_We are sisters_

_Here together_

_It's not easy_

_We have to start_

_We are sisters_

_So just ask me_

_Ask for courage_

_We can share_

_We are sisters_

_Have each other _

_Have the future_

_So don't be scared_

_Don't give up_

_Try one more time_

_We won't give up _

_Let me help you_

_Let me care_

_Walk beside me_

_And I'll be there_

_So don't give up_

_Don't walk away_

_Need each other _

_Can you see that?_

_We both need courage_

_That we can share_

_It's not easy_

_Never easy_

_That's okay though_

'_Cause we'll get there_

_Don't give up _

_Try one more time_

_We won't give up_

_Let me help you _

_Let me care_

_Walk beside me _

_And I'll be there_

_So don't give up_

_Don't walk away_

_Here together_

_Here forever_

_They could never tear us apart_

_If we stand together_

_They could never_

_Steal you from my heart_

_We are sisters_

_Here together_

_It's not easy_

_We have to start_

_Don't give up_

_Try one more time_

_We won't give up_

_Let me help you_

_Let me care_

_Walk beside me_

_And I'll be there_

_So don't give up_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't you walk away_

_(Don't give up)_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_(Don't give up)_

_Don't give up, don't give up, don't give up_

_(Don't give up)_

_Don't give up _

_Don't walk away_

_(Don't give up)_

_Oh…_

_(Don't give up)_

_(Don't give up)_

_(Don't give up)_

_(Don't give up)_

Don't give up by Rebecca Lavelle.

Tess turned around as the song finished with tears running down her face as soon as she saw them Tess started to wipe her eyes dry with her hand, but the second Nick saw her tears he was by her side with his arm around her shoulders. Alex and Harry came in closer and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry that song I love it but it reminds me of how Clare and I used to be. Before this mess with Peter started." Tess said still wiping her eyes.

"Hey now you will have that again and Clare will be begging you to forgive her." Alex said with an approving nod from Harry.

That caused Tess to laugh then she said "I have something I need to tell you."

"What do you need to tell us sweetheart?" Harry asked.

"I'm Pregnant and I don't know what to do or how to tell Clare." Tess said sitting down followed by Nick as she sat crying still with Nick's arm around her.

Nick was trying to comfort Tess While Alex and Harry sat shocked not sure what to do next.

**AT DROVERS**

Becky stood in front of Peter Thinking of an excuse then one came to her.

"I thought I saw a snake go into the study, but it must have been my mind playing tricks on me. I should really stop hanging out with Jodi so much huh. Well Clare wanted Jodi and I to clean out the troffs ( I think that is how you spell it) so I better get going or I am so dead if Clare finds me here chatting. Bye Peter." Becky said then walked right past Peter and outside headed for the Yards for a horse.

When Becky mounted Oscar intent on taking him to Tess as Harry took her home last time she was here Jodi and Meg saw he about to leave.

"Becky what are you going?" Meg asked standing next to her on Oscar.

"I'm taking Oscar over to Wilgul for Tess so Peter won't try and sell him again."

"Weren't you supposed to do that two weeks ago before Nick, Alex and Tess disappeared for two weeks." Jodi questioned.

"I did but the next day he was back in the stables here. Well if no one is at Wilgul the he is going to Killarny I already asked Harry and he said it was ok." Becky said then left on Oscar at full gallop.

**AT WILGUL**

Tess was sat at the kitchen table with Nick, Alex and Harry when she herd Becky calling out for her.

Tess got up and went to see what brought Becky over as Tess saw Becky she saw that she had Oscar and a smile spread on her face just looking at him. She walked forward and hugged Becky and she hugged Tess in return.

A little while later they were all sitting on the veranda at Wilgul talking when Becky said

" I herd Peter on the phone this avo saying that you'll take care of her right I got scared when he left the study after his call so I hid in the dinning room. When he left I went into the study and copied the number down." Becky explained as she gave the bit paper with the number on it to Harry.

At that Alex spoke up "Dad you don't think he would………"

**LONGER THIS TIME BUT IT ALSO TOOK ME LONGER PLZ R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**McLeod's Daughters **

**Chapter 10**

**I would like to thank all the people that reviewed this story so far and to all that just read the story but did not review.**

**Also I Still Don't Own McLeod's Daughters If I Did Tess and Nick Would Have Been Together Way Back At The Beginning. I Only Own The People You Don't Know.**

**AT WILGUL**

Tess sat in the kitchen that night because she couldn't sleep, But what Becky had said about Peter when he was on the phone this morning at Drovers had her scared. Just then Nick came through wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"What you doing up." He asked sitting down across from you.

"I couldn't sleep I didn't wake you did I." She replied not looking at him.

"Tess look I know you are scared you don't have to tell me I can tell, But I want you to know this Alex, Dad and I will stand by you in what ever you decide." Nick said which caused Tess to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know and I really thank you for your support even when I don't have Clare's as much as I want it." Tess said getting up and heading for the kettle.

Nick just watched Tess make a hot chocolate when she finished she placed a cup in front of him with marshmallows on the top.

"I hope Alex doesn't wake up he'll want this as well." Nick said with a laugh.

"Yeah well he better not because we don't have any Hot Chocolate left." Tess said with a smile.

Tess and Nick sat chatting while drinking there Hot Chocolate.

**AT DROVERS **

Becky sat in her quarters thinking about what Peter had said on the phone that morning. She was scared for Tess. There was a knock on the door witch startled her she looked out her window and saw Peter. She lay down in her bed and pretended that she was asleep after a couple of more knocks Peter opened the door a saw what appeared to be Becky asleep he turned and left shutting the door behind him.

The next morning Becky came down for Breakfast and asked Clare what jobs she wanted down that morning.

Clare gave out her orders and saying that she was going to check the boundary fence with Wilgul. Becky left to get on with her work after only having a slice of toast.

After everyone had Breakfast they all went there different ways. Peter was headed to town to talk with more farmers about having Clare train there horses, Becky was at the windmill fixing the gears, Meg was doing laundry, Jodi was cleaning troffs again and Clare was riding the boundary fence with Wilgul.

When Clare got half way along the fence she noticed Alex fixing a hole in the fence. He looked up when he heard the sound of a horse and saw Clare.

"Alex how is Tess." Clare asked with concern in her voice.

"Now you care, but she's not doing to well. All she wants is her sister to believe her." Alex said to her in an attempt trying to reason with her and get her to see what a monster that Peter is.

**IN THE GUNGULLEN PUB**

Peter walked into the Pub and looked around for Neil Thompson and spotted him in the far right corner just finishing his lunch. Peter walked straight towards him.

"Hi Neil it's still ok for me to come pick up Brave J this afternoon." Peter asked sitting across from him.

"You know what Peter I don't want Brave J trained anymore, but I do have to go I have a Farmers Council Meeting that I can't be late for. Bye Peter." Neil said standing up and leaving the Pub. Leaving Peter sitting there dumfounded knowing full well Harry had something to do with Neil's sudden change of heart.

**AT KILLARNY **

Liz Ryan came out of the homestead when she saw Peter's car come down the driveway. As Peter got out the car he walks towards Liz and greats her by saying,

"Hi Liz could you tell me where Harry is Please." He said as polite as he could be with the anger boiling inside.

"Oh he is in his Office dear." Liz replied with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Liz." Peter said and walked towards the homestead on a mission to have it out with Harry.

Liz watched Peter walk into the homestead to talk to Harry then she heard another car pull up, she turned and saw Sally get out of the car with a suitcase she had what could only be prescribed as a wicked yet sweet smile.

Harry sat in the Office looking at the email just sent from the PI in Queensland who has talked with Julie's sister called Rebecca in witched she confirmed Harry's worsted fears that she too had been Pregnant to Peter yet terminated the Pregnancy.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME AND CLARE." Peter yelled.

"WELL YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE RAPED TESS AND JULIE'S SISTER." Harry yelled back standing up from his desk or well Jack McLeod's desk.

Peter stood there dumbfounded.

"NOW YOU CAN LEAVE MY HOUSE AND NEVER SET FOOT ON MY PROPERTY OR WILGUL." Harry yelled sitting back down.

"That BITCH will pay for this." Peter said leaving the house.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE PETER." Harry said standing and following him out.

As Harry walked outside he saw Peter drive away and Sally standing with Liz.

**AT WILGUL**

Tess was in the kitchen taking cookies out the oven when Alex entered the kitchen saying,

"Mmmmm what smells so good."

"Chocolate chip cookies." Tess answered with a smile.

Just then Nick came limping in with his sat phone in his right hand. Alex and Tess looked at him not expecting him in so soon.

"That was Dad you'll never guess what Peter just said to him." Nick said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Nick what did he say……………." Tess asked scared of the what the answer could be.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK R&R PLEASE THANK YOU.**


	11. Chapter 11

-1 **McLeod****'****s Daughters**

**Chapter 11**

**Still don't own McLeod's Daughters still wish I did. **

**With a great thanks to my beta reader - Laby Anne Boleyn**

**AT DROVERS**

Clare was sitting in the office on the Computer looking at Bank statements. As she sat in front of the Computer, Frank DeCosta knocked on the door. She looked up saw Frank standing there looking very official.

"G-Day Clare. Is Peter around?" Frank asked.

"G-Day Frank. No Peter is not here, he is in town talking with Neil Thompson." Replied Clare monitoring Frank to take a seat.

Frank took a seat in front of Clare. Clare looked at him with confusion as to why he is looking for Peter.

"Oh right, I need to speak with him on a matter concerning Tess." Frank said looking at Clare. He could see hurt in her eyes with the mention of her sisters name.

"What has she said now Frank?" Clare asked Frank with her hands clasped together in front of her on the desk.

"Clare Tess was raped. She had a Rape Kit done in Fisher and she told officers there that it was her sister's fiancé Peter Johnson. They asked her where her address was she was about to give Drovers Run, but Harry interrupted her and gave Wilgul. I need to speak with Peter on this matter. I shouldn't't have told you this, but you are what I would like to call a friend." Frank said as he stood up.

"Look, Frank he never raped Tess. She has had a one-night stand and now regrets it. Now she saying she was raped and blaming Peter." Clare said getting up and seeing him out.

As they reach Frank's patrol car, Peter pulls up and gets out the car heading over to Clare and Frank.

"G-Day Frank. What are you doing here?" Peter asked, but before Frank could answer Clare said,

"Peter, Frank is here to see you about Tess's clam that you raped her."

"What! This is stupid I would never hurt anyone in Clare's family! I love her." Peter replied.

"Well, could you give me a DNA sample just to clear your name"? Frank asked.

"No, because I didn't't do anything wrong." Peter said walking away.

Clare looked at Peter's retreating back looking confused but shrugged it off as anger at Tess as she has called the police on Peter.

"Well alright then I will speak to you later Clare." Frank said as he got in his patrol car and left.

Clare walked in the direction that Peter has just gone. Which was in the direction of the house.

As Clare walks to the door of the office she hears Peter on the phone.

"She has called the police in do something about it." He said into the phone waiting on a reply from the other end.

"Yeah well nothing happened then alright fix it." Peter said angry.

Clare could not believe what she just heard. Did she really just hear him threaten to have something done to her little sister?

**AT KILLARNY**

Harry sat on the veranda with Liz and Sally, they all sat around the table having lunch, when Nick came round the corner with a slight limp to him. When Liz saw her youngest son coming towards her she stood up very quickly and turned to her son and gave him a hug.

Harry looked at his son and stood from the table and mentioned for Nick to follow him inside. Nick turned to his mum and Sally and smiled being polite knowing the reason why Sally was here.

When Harry went inside with Nick following him, Liz turned to Sally and said,

"I guess Nick is sorting the camera's again those things are always breaking down."

"I didn't know that Harry had camera's on the property." Sally asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh, yes on the boundary fence's just to make sure the stock is safe or something like that." Liz said.

"Really. I take it Nick is good with that sort of thing." Sally asked.

"Oh, yes after his accident he couldn't ride anymore so he had to do something. He installed the whole system for Harry." Liz said taking a bite of a sandwich.

Just then Nick left the house followed by Harry who seemed to have a whole conversation without saying a word. Nick turned and said,

"Bye Mum. Bye Sally."

"Oh Bye Nick." Sally replied with a sweet smile.

"Bye darling. I will come over and see you later and I won't take no for an answer." Liz said standing up to hug her son.

"I'll see you to the car, Nick." Harry said walking with Nick to his car.

As Nick and Harry got to the car. Harry saw that Nick had brought the Jeep not his Ute.

"The Ute is with Tess she wanted to go to town and that the Merc just wouldn't't do it. Well that's what she said." Nick said as if he could read his dad's mind.

"Ok, well I will come round later after your mother has left. Make sure Tess is there so that Sally might get the wrong idea about you and Tess." Harry suggested toward the last part of his statement.

"Oh, so, Sally will leave me alone. Good thinking dad. I'll see you later." Nick said getting in his Jeep and heading back to Wilgul.

Harry just laughed at his son knowing that if Nick had his way it wouldn't't be the wrong idea Sally would get about him and Tess. Harry turned and walked back to the veranda to finish his lunch.

**AT WILGUL**

Tess was unpacking the back of Nick's Ute when she herd a car coming up the drive she looked up and saw Frank DeCosta pulling his car to a stop in front of the house next to the Ute.

"Hello Frank, what can I do for you today." Asked Tess.

"Well. Tess I went to Drovers this morning and asked Peter for a DNA sample." Frank answered her question.

"He said no didn't he." Tess said taking a seat on the back of the Ute.

"Yeah, he did, but I think Clare is coming round the fact that Peter raped you." Frank said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What if I get you his toothbrush from the house. I still own half." Said Tess getting an idea.

"That might work." Frank said liking the idea.

"I'll get that to you if you can't get a warrant for his DNA." Tess said.

"Right then I am going to back and see if I can get that warrant. I don't expect to get the warrant unless I get Becky's statement." Frank said sadly.

Tess looked at him and then stood up facing him and said,

"Well, I will see what I can do about getting Becky statement to you."

With that said Frank just nodded and leaving Tess to unpack the rest of the Ute. When Nick got back he saw that his Ute was back and empty as well as clean.

"Tess!" Nick called as he walked through the front door.

"In the kitchen!" Tess called back.

When Nick entered the kitchen there was a chocolate fudge cake sitting on the counter next to the triple chocolate chip muffins.

"Hey, you make all this while I was away." Nick said walking up to the kitchen sink and getting a glass of water.

"Yeah, well, I needed a distraction. I made an appointment in Fisher to abort the baby. I also had a visit from Frank DeCosta saying that Peter refused to give up his DNA and that he needs Becky's statement." Tess said turning to face him from her place at the cooker.

"Right, then, we get Becky down the Police Station to see Frank. You want me to take you to Fisher when you need to go, When is that by the way?" Nick replied taking a muffin and sitting at the table watching Tess.

"I need to be in fisher on Friday afternoon so yes please." Tess replied turning her attention back to the cooker.

Nick had yet to tell Tess that his mother and more than likely Sally to were coming to visit, when he spotted a bottle of scotch on the counter in front of the window.

"Tess who is the bottle of scotch for?" Nick asked getting up and walking to the window.

"Oh, that's for Harry as a thank you, I know he did it out of the goodness of his heart. I still wanted to say thank you." Tess said

"Oh ok just as well dad will be over later and Mum and Sally are coming for a visit as well." Nick said finally glad that he told Tess.

"Oh, not all at the same time I hope." Tess asked getting nervous as she knew that Liz Ryan didn't like her, But this Sally person she didn't know maybe she could get a mate out of this.

"No, mum and Sally are coming over soon more than likely and dad will be over tonight." Nick confessed knowing he didn't need to but he felt he owed her that much.

Just then he heard Alex say "Hi Mum." Nick looked out the window and there was Mum and Sally out by her car with a basket that he guessed contained food. Nick looked at Tess who looked scared and nervous at the same time.

Nick took Tess by the hand and led her out to great his Mum and Sally.

Alex turned to the door after hearing the screen door open and there was Nick and Tess coming out the house. The conjoined hands didn't go unnoticed by Alex or Liz Ryan but managed to get past Sally.

"Oh, Tess dear I didn't know you would be here." Liz Ryan said but before anybody spoke she turned to Sally and said,

"Tess owns half of Drovers Run with her older sister Clare who has recently got engaged to Peter Johnson."

"Oh really, you must be so excited at the prospect of an up and coming wedding." Sally said turning from Liz to Tess.

"You could say that. I'm giving them some space. I don't think that they want the little sister hanging around, but Nick being the gentleman that he is said that I can stay here." Tess said with a smile all the time clinging to Nick's hand like a lifeline.

"Oh, that is so sweet of you Nick." Sally said with a smile that was genuine.

"Yeah, well, my little brother knows how to treat a girl." Alex said with a smirk taking pleasure in Nick's predicament between Tess and Sally.

"Oh Mrs. Ryan would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" Tess asked sweetly trying to put on a brave face.

"Oh, a cup of tea would be lovely Tess. Thank you." Liz answered surprised at the question.

"Sally would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" Tess turned and asked.

"Oh cup of coffee please Tess, that would be great, I love coffee." Sally replied trying to make conversation.

"Ok, then I will go put the kettle on and I totally agree on the coffee aspect, I love it myself." Tess said then turned and started to head to the house.

When she heard Sally calling her name.

"Tess I'll come with you and we can get to know each other better." Sally said walking towards her.

As they went in the house Nick, Alex and Liz started for the house when Becky arrived on her horse. When she dismounted she said "Hey Nick, Alex and Mrs. Ryan. Is Tess inside?"

"Hey, Becky. Yeah she is kitchen I think." Alex replied leading the way to the kitchen.

As they the entire kitchen Tess was making the coffees and teas while Sally sat at the table. Tess turned and put the cups on the table when she noticed Becky and quickly made her a coffee.

"Becky can I have a word with you outside?" Tess asked.

"Sure Tess." Becky replied walking outside with Tess.

Sally looked confused then Alex cleared up the confusion,

"Becky is the lead station hand at Drovers Run."

"Oh right." Sally said not sure if the girl should be working on the farm.

Tess came back in with Becky and they sat down at the table in between Nick and Alex. Sally was making light conversation but nobody noticed how uncomfortable Tess was but Nick and Alex did.

At least half an hour later Liz and Sally left just as Harry was coming down the driveway.

As Tess started to set the table for four she decided to ask Harry if he would like to stay for Dinner.

"Harry, would you like to stay for dinner."

Harry turned from talking to Alex, Harry and Becky and said, "I would love to." with a smile on his face.

**THE NEXT MORRNING AT KILLARNY**

As Harry sat in the living room putting the bottle of scotch away Liz came in and asked,

"What happened to you last night and where did you get that bottle of scotch?"

"If you must know Liz I had dinner with the boys and Tess. Becky was there too and, the scotch is from Tess as a thank you for helping her with the situation with Peter." Harry replied sitting down with the paper on the sofa.

"Well she never said anything about the supposed rape to me nor Sally yesterday." Liz said with disgust to Tess.

"Well, maybe she doesn't't want Sally to know. You ever think of that." Harry said getting irritated at Liz's disgust toward that poor girl Tess.

**AT DROVERS RUN**

Clare and Peter sat on the veranda having breakfast when Becky and Jodi appeared but before ether one of the girls could ask what Clare wanted done that morning Meg came round the corner of the veranda with Frank DeCosta.

"Frank what can we help you with?" Peter asked.

Frank looked at Peter and handed him a piece of paper and said,

"Peter this is a warrant for a DNA sample could you come with me please."

Clare put her hand to her mouth and Peter just sat there shocked.

**AT WILGUL**

Tess sat about cleaning the house also baking and preparing dinner when she heard a knock at the door. Tess walked to the front door when she opened the door there stood a woman in her mid to late 30's.

"Tess McLeod" asked the woman.

"Yes, who are you?" Tess asked her.

"I am Julie's little sister, Peter raped me to."

**DUN DUN DUN WHAT NOW. R&R PLEASE.**


	12. Chapter 12

-1**McLeod's Daughters **

**Chapter 12**

**Still don't own them but still wishing I did.**

**A Sister's Torment**

**AT WILGUL**

Tess stood at the front door of Wilgul shocked to see Julie's sister there and also confessing that Peter Raped her to.

"Please come in." Tess said mentioning with her hand for her to come in at the same time opening the door wider.

"Thank you." Replied Julie's sister.

"Please take a seat." Tess said leading her to the couch then taking a seat herself.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Tess asked wanting to know her name.

"Oh sorry my name is Rebecca Bradshaw, and let me guess you and your sister own a lot of land or a business together right and your pregnant." Samantha answered.

"Oh well yes Rebecca we own a large Property called Drovers Run you might of passed the sign, and yes I am pregnant." Tess replied.

"Oh please call me Becca everybody else dose. You don't own this Property." Becca asked Inquired.

"Oh no this place belongs to Nick Ryan he is Harry Ryan's son he is the youngest of the two the older one is Alex Ryan. He lives here to."

"I get it now you are staying here to get away from Peter and your sister. I take it they are protective of you."

"Yes Alex mostly he acts first thinks later he's already hit Peter twice. Nick on the other hand thinks then acts. They are the most sweet yet stubborn men I know."

"Yeah I found out about this because of a private investigator that came to see me about my rape. Peter also got me pregnant and I terminated. I couldn't have a baby that was created out of hate and greed I lost my family because they couldn't see what he really is a monster. Still can't."

"Yeah I know how that feels I only have Clare. My mum died of Breast Cancer and Dad died of a Heart Attack, but I'm not selling Drovers Run. My family has been there for Generations I'm not giving that up."

"No don't sell you shouldn't have to lose everything because of one man. I still can't believe he is still doing this. A word of warning though be careful he has a habit of watching you and then strange things happen like your car won't start or scary phone calls, even threats that's why I never reported him I started to but I backed out when someone jumped me outside my work and beat the living hell out me and told me to drop the charges ageist Peter."

"What how can he get away with this."

Just then the front door opened and in walked a very muddy pair of brothers known usually as Nick and Alex Ryan when they weren't so muddy.

"I get the shower first I'm oldest" Alex said unaware of Tess and Becca in the living room.

"I own the place and what smells so good." Nick said also unaware of Tess and Becca.

Then Tess made herself known,

"Don't get my clean carpet muddy and when did it start to rain and the smell is Roast Chicken."

"Oh Tess didn't see you there. Who is your Friend." Alex Said as Nick took that opportunity to make a run for the shower.

Before Tess could answer Alex noticed the bathroom door shut and lock.

"Hey I was first now I can't sit down." Alex yelled towards the bathroom.

"Alex this is Rebecca Bradshaw she is Julie's Little Sister. Rebecca this is Alex Ryan and the one that just went into the bathroom is Nick Ryan." Tess said introducing them.

"Oh hi Rebecca it's nice to meet you I would shake your hand but I wouldn't want you to get all muddy as Tess is sitting there giving me the evils because I am standing on the clean cream carpet which is lovely by the way Tess." Alex said trying to lighten the situation.

**AT KILLARNY**

Harry was sitting down to his dinner with Liz and Sally. Harry couldn't help himself he had to know what Sally thought of Tess.

"So Sally like it out here." Harry asked easing himself into the conversation.

"Oh it's lovely and quiet out here a lot different from the City." Sally replied.

Liz was smiling thinking that Sally would move here and be with her beloved youngest son and Tess would be off back to the City.

"Yes well I love it here the neighbours are nice to. Oh did you meet the McLeod sisters yet." Harry asked knowing full well she met Tess.

"Oh yes I met Tess yesterday when Liz and I went to see Nick and Alex. She seems nice I still need to meet her sister."

"Yes well Tess is a lovely girl comes from the City actually."

"Yeah I thought she grew up on Drovers Run with Clare."

"Oh no there father Jack McLeod and Tess's mother Ruth Silvermen divorced she left when she was 5 I think to live in the City with her mother." Harry informed.

"Oh how did they get back in touch."

"Oh well that's interesting you see Sally, Jack McLeod died of a Heart Attack 3 months after Ruth died of Breast Cancer and Tess found out she owned half a farm and she has stayed to get to know Clare I think." Liz said before Harry could respond to Sally's question.

"Poor Tess losing her mother and then losing her father so close together. It must have been hard getting to know someone again after all these years." Sally said.

"Yes it was hard to begin with but they are a pair of strong willed women they must get that off there Dad." Harry said taking pride in bragging about Tess his soon to be Daughter-In-Law hopefully.

"Is it true that a Girl named Becky works on Drovers Run." Sally asked suddenly remembering about the lead station hand.

"Oh yes it is the only farm in the district that employs only Women. There known as The Women Of Drovers Run." Harry said with a smile and they then continued on with dinner in silence.

**ON DROVERS RUN**

It was late and everybody had gone to bed except for Peter and Clare who were sitting on the veranda both in a world of there own. When Peter said something that shocked her.

"I have a confession to make something did happen with Tess you see We…….."

**AT WILGUL**

Tess was sitting with Nick and Alex after dinner and Rebecca had left she had told them what Becca had said.

"Well don't worry Tess he can't get you here we wont let him." Alex said sitting in the chair to the right of the couch.

"I know but I am still that little bit scared knowing what he had done to her all to drop the charges." Tess said but before anybody could answer they saw lights as if a car had just pulled up outside. Tess went white as a sheet thinking it was Peter.

When there was a knock at the door Tess just looked at Nick and Alex then she herd the voice of her sister.

"Open the bloody door Tess." With anger in her voice.

Tess did as she said when the door was opened Clare's hand make contact with Tess's face which shocked Alex and Nick.

"CLARE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR." Alex yelled.

"STAY OUT OF IT ALEX AND YOU NICK." Clare yelled.

"HEY STOP THE YELLING ITS NOT GOING TO SLOVE ANYTHING." Yelled Nick making Clare look at them.

"What is it Clare." Tess spoke for the first time since Clare arrived.

"You are really a slut aren't you. Were you that jealous of my happiness that much that you had to seduce Peter. Yeah Tess he told me that he slept with you and that your Pregnant with his child. You regret it and think that if you say he raped you that would cover it up and you could be the victim in all this when actually Peter is the victim." Clare said then she turned and walked out to the Ute.

As she opened the drivers door Tess called to her.,

"Clare you have no Idea what is going on do you he raped Julie's little sister and she was pregnant to. She lost her whole family because they all believed Peter not her remind you of anyone. Also how the hell did you know I was pregnant the only people I told was Nick, Alex and Harry and Julie's little sister guessed. He had the living hell beat out of her so that she would drop the charges and she did then she moved as far away as possible. The only way I know about her is thanks to Harry, But do you want to know what hurts most Clare." Tess said as a tear started down her left cheek but kept eyes locked with Clare.

"What?" Clare said with a sigh.

"Not the fact I was raped but the fact I have Harry Ryan supporting me a man that has more power and respect in this District than we have cattle but I don't have my big sister. That's what hurts now when it comes out that he is lying and it will you better be prepared for begging cause you are going to do a lot of it. Oh one other thing tell Peter game on he doesn't scare me. Now leave." Tess said then turning and going back in the house and shutting the door behind her.

Clare watched the retreating back of her sister with a tear slipping down her cheek then got in the Ute and drove home upset after her argument with Tess.

**AT DROVERS RUN**

Peter was sitting on the veranda waiting on Clare getting back from talking with Tess. He herd the Ute pull up but he waited on her coming to him so when she did come out to the veranda she started to cry. Peter then got up and took Clare into his arms and whispered in her ear,

"At least you know and I am so sorry I know it was wrong but you must forgive Tess she is your sister and Blood is thicker the water." all the time wearing a sick twisted smile knowing that Tess and Clare would never be the same again because there was going to be a horrible accident claming the life of the youngest daughter of Jack McLeod.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK LET ME KNOW. WHO IS GOING TO BE NO LONGER TESS OR CLARE.**

**BUT HOW YOU TELL ME.**


	13. Chapter 13

-1**McLeod's Daughters**

**Chapter 13**

**Still don't own anything still wishing that I did.**

**AT DROVERS RUN**

Peter sat in the office in the middle of the night looking at a picture of Tess and Clare they looked so happy but he knew that Clare would be devastated when she finds out about Tess's untimely death. Just as Peter put the lights out he heard Clare upstairs. As Clare looked to the stairs she saw Peter coming up the stairs.

"What are you doing up." Clare asked.

"Oh I couldn't sleep I was thinking about how bad I have made things between you and Tess. I know I shouldn't of slept with her I don't know what I was thinking" Peter replied standing with her at the top of the stairs.

Clare just looked at him then she hugged him whispering in his ear saying,

"It'll be ok Tess and I will work things out you'll see."

Peter nodded and took Clare's hand and lead her back to their bedroom.

**AT WILGUL **

Tess was sitting on the couch watching A Walk To Remember in the middle of the night she was so into her film that she never heard Nick coming out the bedroom and coming to sit next to her that is when she noticed him which made her jump,

"God Nick you scared me."

"Sorry didn't mean to. Can't sleep huh." Nick said looking at her.

"Yeah I can't get what Becca said out of my head. You know I keep thinking about the hold he has on Clare and how she would take his side over her own sister and Harry Ryan who I have barley known two years takes my side in a second." Tess said putting her head on Nick's shoulder.

"Come on let's get back to bed so you can be fully awake for tomorrow when we leave for Fisher." Nick said standing up causing Tess to lift her head up for his shoulder.

"Ok your right just let me turn off the DVD." Tess said standing up pressing stop on the DVD and turning off the TV.

As Nick and Tess headed to the bedroom they never noticed that there was a figure standing at the living room window watching Nick take Tess's hand and lead her to the bedroom.

**AT KILLARNY **

Harry sat in the dinning room of the house waiting on Liz and Sally to join him for breakfast. After several minutes Liz and Sally came into the dinning room and sat down opposite Harry.

"So Sally have you met Clare yet." Harry asked taking a bite from his toast.

"Oh no not yet we are planning on going to see her today. Is it true that Tess was raped by Peter Johnson." Sally asked interested.

"Oh dear where did you hear that." Harry asked so he knew who to tell off.

"Oh I herd it from the women in the hardware store. They said that Tess is lying. Is that true." Sally asked.

"What else did these women say." Harry asked his eyes on Liz knowing she had something to do with this.

"Oh they also said that she was saying this to get Nick." Sally said taking a drink of her coffee.

"Well Sally Tess is living with Nick and Alex because she wants to give them space. Now if you two would excuse me I am going to see the boys before Nick and Tess head into Fisher." Harry said just finishing his breakfast.

Harry got up and left and headed toward the yard to get his Ute. Liz sat there and said to Sally,

"We should go and see Clare at Drovers Run."

"Yeah we should I would really like to meet Clare and Peter." Sally replied then both finished there breakfast in silence.

**AT WILGUL**

Tess was putting a suit case in the back of Nick's red Ute when she heard a car coming down the driveway. Tess went pale thinking it was Peter but as the car came into view she noticed it was only Harry. When Harry saw Tess putting one of Nick's suit cases in the back of the Ute he knew he caught them just in time.

When Harry got out his Ute he walked over to Tess and gave her a hug and a kiss the her left cheek .

"Hi Tess how are you this morning." Harry asked.

"I'm ok just getting ready for the clinic this avo." Tess replied.

"So what's with the cases." Harry inquired.

"Oh Nick said we will be staying in Fisher tonight so I can rest after the procedure. He doesn't want to drive home if I don't feel up to it, But I am a little scared." Tess answered.

"Oh quite right. Actually where is that son of mine."

As if he knew his dad was looking for him Nick came out of the house with Alex in tow.

"G'Day Dad. What can we do for you considering that Tess and I are about to head off." Nick said coming to stand next to Tess while Alex stood next to his Dad.

"You know what before we go Nick I am going to the bathroom. It's this being pregnant thing." Tess said with a smile then heading off into the house.

"Could you pick up a Diamond Necklace oh and something for Tess of course." Harry said after Tess went into the house.

"Sure Dad. Here comes Tess now. Ready to go." Nick said.

"Yeah I'm ready to go and I can hear a car coming up the driveway so can we go." Tess said getting a nod from Nick and turning to hug Alex and Harry goodbye before getting in the passenger seat of the Ute.

As Tess and Nick left they saw the Drovers Run Ute coming past them headed for the house. Tess saw that Meg was driving and that they had something on the back of the Ute.

"Don't worry about it Tess it's probably just Meg checking up on you like the Mother hen that she is." Nick said keeping his eyes on the road but taking a quick glance at his passenger.

Nick nor Tess noticed the car pull on to the road behind them headed following them like the night before looking through the window of Wilgul at the sweet moment.

**IN THE CAR FOLLOWING NICK AND TESS**

The man driving the car was staying far enough away so not to draw attention to himself. He had a picture of Tess McLeod sitting on the passenger seat. He also had a 9mm gun with a silencer on the passenger seat along with a Bowie Knife.

He picked up a tape recorder the type of one a reporter or business man would use to make notes. He hit the record button and began to speak in a think Russian accent saying,

"Tess McLeod leaving with Nick Ryan headed in the general direction of Fisher in Nick Ryan's car. Must make sure Tess McLeod is mugged and hurt badly if that fails. Kill her and make it look like suicide or accident."

"Peter better pay big for this one." He said to himself after turning off the recorder and placing it on the passenger seat next to the gun and knife and the smiling picture of Tess McLeod.

**AT DROVERS RUN**

Clare was brushing down Blaze when Peter came up to the fence. Clare turned to face him and smiled.

"Where is Meg of to." Peter asked.

"Oh she is taking Tess's trunk with her things that were her mum's and also all her clothes, so that she doesn't have to keep sending Nick or Alex over." Clare said finishing up brushing Blaze and walking to the gate.

Just at that moment Becky came into the yards with her horse. She stopped at Clare and Peter and said,

"Clare I am just going to check the boundary fences. Then I will take the Alpacas over to Wilgul for Tess."

"Oh ok Becky be careful." Clare answered.

As Peter opened his mouth to speak to Becky but she left before he could speak. Clare saw Liz Ryan coming down the driveway.

"Excuse me Peter I want to know what Liz Ryan is doing here." Clare said leaving followed by Peter also wanting to know what Liz Ryan wanted.

As Clare and Peter came up to the car Liz got out her car with another woman who was skinny with long vibrant red hair.

"Liz do what do I owe the pleasure of you delightful visit." Clare asked with a pleasant smile.

"Oh Clare this is Sally Clements she is here visiting. Sally this is Clare McLeod Tess's sister and Peter Johnson." Liz said.

"Oh how nice to meet you Sally." Clare said shaking Sally's hand.

"How nice it is to meet you Clare I met your sister yesterday afternoon. She said that she was staying with Nick and Alex to give you both some space. You must be very grateful to have such a caring sister like her." Sally said.

"Yes I am very grateful for a sister like Tess so caring and giving." Clare replied with a fake smile.

**AT WILGUL**

As Meg drove past Nick's car she noticed that Tess was in the car also. Jodi turned to her mother and said,

"Where do you think Tess is off to with Nick."

"I don't know Jodi but I want to know what Liz Ryan wants at Drovers." meg answered her daughter.

"Well maybe we might find out seeing as how Harry Ryan is here." Jodi said turning to her mother.

When Harry and Alex saw what car it was pulling to a stop next to Harry's they started to walk towards the car. When Meg and Jodi got out Alex said,

"G'Day Meg, Jodi if your looking for Tess she just left with Nick headed for Fisher."

"Oh right well can we just leave this for you then." Meg said walking to the back of the Ute she pulled a cover off revealing a trunk and bags of clothes.

"This is Tess's right Meg." Harry said not liking what Clare was up to.

"Yeah Clare thought that it would be easier than sending you or Nick over all the time." Meg replied looking at the Trunk.

"Oh right then I will call Nat and get him over here to give you a hand Alex." Harry said heading for the house to make the call.

**IN FISHER**

As Tess sat in the waiting room of the clinic with Nick when a nurse came out from a room behind them with a clip board and said,

"Tess McLeod"

Tess and Nick stood they hugged and Tess followed the nurse into the room. Nick sat back down thinking about the gift he needed to pick up for his mum and Tess.

As Tess sat down on the medical bed there was a knock on the door. The nurse put the clip board down on the bed beside Tess and went to the door. After the nurse who was and old small woman with greying hair opened the door she was handed a brown envelope by a tall balding man in a suit. The nurse opened the letter and looked over it. She looked uo and said,

"Miss McLeod do you know who the father is."

"Yes my sister's Fiancé Peter Johnson he raped me." Tess answered.

"Well Miss McLeod this letter is an injunction stating that no abortion is allowed to take place unless both parties agree." The nurse regretfully informed Tess.

**You know what to do now **

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**McLeod's Daughters**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer - Still don****'t own anything still wishing I did then It would never have ended.**

**With a big thank you to all who have reviewed and a huge thank you to my Beta reader ****- ****Laby Anne Boleyn**

**IN FISHER **

Tess sat there on the bed crying when Nick came in the nurse had left to get him after telling her the news. Nick walked over to Tess and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her while she cried Tess clung to Nick as if he were a life line and she never wanted to let go.

"Tess what happened." Nick asked trying to find out why she was crying.

"There is an injunction out so that I can't abort the baby unless both parties agree. I have to carry this child that I hate." Tess said breaking into a whole new set of sobs.

After several more minutes Nick had managed to convince Tess to head back to the hotel where he could call his dad and find out what they do now. When they got back to the Hotel Tess went to take a bath while Nick phoned his dad.

"Dad we have a problem." Nick said after Harry had answered on the other end.

"Peter has an injunction out on Tess saying she can't terminate unless both parties agree." Nick said waiting to find out what to do.

"Ok will do see you tomorrow Bye dad." Nick said hanging up.

Tess came out the bathroom about an hour later Nick looked up when she came in the room he stood and walked towards her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I spoke to dad he is going to talk to the lawyer." Nick said guiding her to the bed to sit down.

"Look why don't you come help me pick out a necklace for mum because we both know how much you love to shop." Nick said trying to get her mind off the fact that she can't have the abortion.

"Could we also get the pictures developed that we took in Scotland." Remembering that they never got them developed and Harry had mentioned that he wanted to see them.

"One one condition and that is that you come with me." Nick replied.

After receiving a nod from Tess they got ready to leave Tess redid her make up so she looked more presentable to the public. After about ten minutes Tess was ready to hit the shops and drag Nick to every store that interested her because she needed some major retail therapy and if that meant using Nick's cards then so be it.

"Ready to go." Nick asked when Tess came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah lets go." Tess said with a smile which made Nick one very happy man. They left the hotel together not knowing that they were being followed.

**BACK AT DROVERS RUN**

Peter sat in the study on the phone with his boss at Australian Bloodlines.

"No sir that is not true…. She is saying this because she is jealous of her sisters success with her horse breeding business and her organic business is falling………. It will prove that she is lying and using the Ryan's…………….. Thank you sir I will speak with you later."

Just as Peter put the phone down he noticed that Clare was standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there." he asked.

"Long enough to know that what is going on with Tess is affecting your job." Clare replied as she came round the desk and sat in Peter's lap his arms went around her waist and said,

"Oh that it's nothing that I can't handle. Oh I meant to ask you is it alright that the girls come down for the weekend as its my weekend for them."

"Of course they are going to be family soon and this place is great for kids Tess and I had great fun growing up here till she left of course." Clare answered and moved her face so that her lips where inches away from Peter's. They closed the last few inches as there lips met Peter deepened the kiss and his tongue began seeking entrance to her mouth that she granted.

**AT KILLARNEY**

Harry sat in his study looking over the accounts for Killarney when there was a knock at the door. Harry looked up and saw his eldest son Alex.

"Hello Alex what can I do for you."

"Hey dad. Just came by to let you know that Tess and Nick are going to get the pictures developed that was taken in Scotland. Tess says she will come over and tell you about every picture when they gat back." Alex informed his father.

"Oh good I want to see what you three got up to I know that you went to Edinburgh Castle and the National Museum of Scotland and got me a very nice bottle of Whiskey. That is excellent by the way. Who picked it."

"Tess did. She is way better at shopping than Nick and I gave her credit for." Alex said taking a seat on the other side of the desk so he was facing Harry.

"Yeah I bet she is. Nick called and said that Peter has an injunction out ageist Tess stating that she can't terminate the baby." Harry said.

"Yeah Nick said when he called. Said that he was taking her shopping to cheer her up. You know I would love to find out exactly what Peter has planned for her." Alex said just as Harry's phone began to ring.

"Killarney Harry Ryan speaking…… Oh hi Becky……. WHAT……… Thank you Alex and I will be right there." Harry said hanging up the phone and getting up.

"Dad what's wrong. What did Becky say." Alex inquired getting up and following his dad out to the Ute.

"Becky said that Wilgul is on fire the Homestead, barns everything. Becky called the CFS. They are on their way." Harry answered his eldest son as he got in the passenger side of Alex's Ute while Alex got in the drivers seat and took off for Wilgul.

**AT WILGUL**

Alex pulled the Ute to a stop beside the truck and got out along with Harry and they went over to Phil Rakich ordering other crew members about getting more water on the fire. Phil had taken over from Nick while he was away in Fisher. As Harry and Alex got to Phil he turned and said,

"Sorry Alex it doesn't look good. Looks as if you are going to lose the house and the sheds. Your lucky that you don't have any horses only the bikes."

"No your wrong Phil we have Oscar Tess's horse with us just now cause this is where Tess is staying just now." Alex said shocked at what Nick was about to lose. All his hard work gone in a flash. Harry looked at Alex and then back to Phil as if he was trying to take in what was happening.

"Phil could this have been Arson." Harry asked having a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that Peter was responsible for his son losing his home that he may well of been angry with him buying but soon seeing all the hard work Nick put into the place and feeling proud of his son and the sooner Tess and Nick married the better.

"Well could be from the looks of things I would hazard a guess and say yes, But we never found any Horses so hopefully one of the women on drovers borrowed Oscar. I hope so for Tess's sake she loves that horse." Phil answered and turning and ordering more water on the flames from the crew.

"Dad what are we going to tell Nick." Alex asked Harry hoping that he would have the answer.

"I don't know Alex the truth." Harry replied knowing he had to tell Nick and more importantly Tess as now they have nowhere to live.

**IN FISHER**

Nick was standing outside a clothes store waiting on Tess as she spotted a pair of jeans in the shop window that she just had to have. After a couple more minutes Tess came out with three more bags to add to the eight he was carrying for her.

"What did you buy a complete new outfit for the B&S ball." Nick asked.

"No silly that was two stores ago. I had to buy a new top and jacket to go with the new jeans. Nick you know nothing about shopping. Now why don't we go and get something to eat." Tess replied with that bubbly attitude that has been missing making Nick smile and nod in response.

Once they reached the little café Nick's mobile rang he answered it the normal way,

"Nick Ryan….. Oh hey dad……… Yeah Tess and I are about to have a bite to eat what's up…….. WHAT……………Yeah thanks dad we will be home right away and yes I got those things that you wanted."

Tess looked at him when she heard the change in Nick's voice knowing that something was wrong back home.

"Nick what happened. Is it Alex." Tess asked thinking that something terrible happened to Alex.

"No nothing happened to Alex Tess he is fine it's Wilgul someone set fire to it. We lost everything, the house, sheds, silos, and even the stock." Nick said upset and sitting down in the nearest bench that sat out side the café.

"Nick I am so sorry. What about Oscar."

"They never found him on the property Alex is checking Drovers hoping that when Becky called CFS that she took Oscar away, but don't worry dad says if Oscar is dead or missing he will buy you another white horse."

"As sweet as that is I have another question Where are we going to live."

**What do you think **

**You know what to do**

**After all **

**You know you love me**

**As GOSSIP GIRL would say**

**xoxo**


End file.
